


eli is bad at sex things

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Light Degradation Kink, Nozomi u little sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: In which Eli accidentally kinkshames Nozomi.





	

There were no particular power imbalances or roles in Nozomi and Eli’s relationship, so it was safe to say that it was completely unexpected when Eli bent Nozomi over a table in the student council room and hiked her skirt up. It wasn't as if some kind of sexual deprivation had led her to that behavior; in reality, Eli and Nozomi were having sex pretty much any and everywhere possible. Nozomi didn't complain, though. It had been a little fantasy of Nozomi's, having her sweet Elicchi take charge and dominate her.

 

So, Nozomi didn't protest, allowing Eli to keep her pressed into the table with one hand and yank her underwear down with another. Nozomi could already feel herself getting wet, but she was most  _ definitely _ wet when she felt Eli’s tongue on her, teasing and talented. Nozomi raised on her tiptoes so that Eli could access more of her needy womanhood. However, Eli pulled back and stood up once more, her fingers replacing her tongue. Once she slid two of her long fingers in, Nozomi began to shake.

 

It was so hard to contain herself when Eli was curving her fingers to hit all of the right spots, bending over to nibble on Nozomi's ear lobe. At first, Nozomi just whimpered in approval, rolling her hips back. However, soon, she became fully vocal, whining Eli’s name and just moaning unabashedly. Nozomi was a loud lover, something that Eli said she appreciated greatly. However, on that particular day, Nozomi  _ really _ lost control of herself. As she approached her peak, Nozomi started to babble uncontrollably. “Elicchi, Elicchi, Elicchi,” Nozomi panted, her nails clawing at the polished wood of the table. “Elicchi,  _ please _ fuck me harder!”

 

Eli laughed breathily and purred, “Do you like this, Nozomi?”

 

“Yes, yes, please,” Nozomi begged, although not sure what she was begging for. Before she could even consider the words coming out of her mouth, she blurted, “Please fuck me like the dirty whore I am!”

 

For a second, Nozomi didn't even notice what she had said or the tawdriness of it, but when she felt Eli's fingers withdrawing, she registered her words and immediately felt embarrassed. Nozomi still felt a begging buzz in her veins, an itch that needed to be scratched. She turned and faced Eli, sitting on the edge of the table with her legs dangling, her chest heaving. Eli looked concerned, her brow furrowed in worry. “Nozomi, I'm sorry,” Eli said, her voice no louder than a whisper. “I didn't realize that you felt that way about yourself...is it because I pushed you down here?”

 

“Wh-what? No, that's not why I...Elicchi, I don't really think of myself like that, I just-it was just sex talk,” Nozomi explained, trying not to giggle. Her Elicchi was so mature, yet sometimes...so clueless!

 

“Oh. Oh, god! I'm sorry. I interrupted it for nothing, then...? Goodness, what a mess,” Eli murmured, sighing. 

 

Nozomi playfully wrapped her arms around Eli’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Eli hugged back, albeit timidly. “Don't worry, Elicchi! Although...if you don't mind me saying, this kind of ruins the mood...hm. My fortune  _ did _ say that my heart would run ahead of my brain today!”

 

“If that's what's in your heart, then I wouldn't mind calling you a...a dirty...oh, Nozomi,” Eli murmured, hiding her face in Nozomi's shoulder. “I don't think I'm in the mood anymore either...”

  
Nozomi chuckled under her breath, rubbing Eli’s back comfortingly. She couldn't always count on Eli to get on her off, apparently, but she could always count on her for a little comic relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively:
> 
> Nozomi: I've been a bad girl you need to punish me
> 
> Eli: it's ok everybody makes mistakes!!!


End file.
